


I Am Your Prince

by MostHopelessofRomantics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: As you wish, Drunk Sex, F/M, I am your prince, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostHopelessofRomantics/pseuds/MostHopelessofRomantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chantry pledged and inebriated Sorcha Trevelyan and Sebastian Vael let their hair down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Prince

Three mundane weeks had passed before they were to venture back into the city, and Sorcha was going to make this trip exciting.  They had both tired of the routine of Chantry life; wake up at dawn, go to morning services, train, maybe have lunch, train some more, attend evening services, go to bed.  Day in, day out.  Every day.  On this day, some variety would be added to their lives.

Sorcha had been informed of their duties the night before, and that clever mind of hers formulated a wicked plan.  She had gone to the healer’s building and requested that the supplies she was to take in the morning be prepared that evening, so she “may leave at the earliest of light”, or so she told the healer.  She crossed over to the stables after lights out and tacked up Lumé and Morchuise, strapping the cargo to their backs.  Once they were loaded, she snuck to Sebastian’s window, and with much greater ease than her first attempt, climbed in to his darkened room over the open sill.

She was greeted tonight by a feast for her eyes.  He was dressed only in loose breeches, doing push-ups, and he seemed to be in the middle of a particularly large set of repetitions.  His breathing was heavy and his wavy hair hung loose around his face.  She watched the muscles of his back and shoulders ripple with each exertion, and the sound of his panting breath gave her shivers of arousal.  He raised his eyes and winked as he continued his set.  She walked over to him, and by placing one foot directly in front of the other her hips swung widely with each step.  She straddled him and sat down on his back, then she picked her feet up off the floor and set her full weight upon him.  He grimaced and groaned, and his arms shook before he pretended to collapse under her weight.  She gasped and smacked him on the ass, “Yah, mule!”

He chuckled and continued his set with her on his back; she could feel his taut muscles flexing with each repetition, hear his breathing deepen, and see sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck.

When he finished, he fell to the floor, which unbalanced Sorcha.  She began to teeter and as she put her feet back onto the floor, he flipped over onto his back, though she managed to keep upright.  She straddled his hips and he gave her a smirk as he lifted his torso and began to do sit-ups.  The pressure of his manhood against her core caused her to tug at her bottom lip and whimper.  He lifted himself and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her harder against him.  She held his face and kissed him deeply and slowly; she was about to let him start undressing her before she remembered her plans for the night.

She broke away from his pouting lips and grinned like the cat that ate the canary.  She stood and blushed at the sight of his obvious arousal. 

 “Hurry up and get dressed,” she tossed him his tunic, “Let’s go.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her coyly, and rose to his feet.  “Your will be done,” he said with a flourished bow.  He dressed and grabbed his coin purse and weapons before retreating out of the window behind her.

“Sorcha, honey…have you been scheming?”  His whisper barely escaped his lips before she turned around and pounced on him, peppering him with fervent kisses.  He smiled like the sun and wrapped his arms around her as she perched herself upon his hips.  He managed a few steps before his toes found an exposed tree root, and they both went tumbling across the leaf-covered ground.

“Well, my dear,” he managed between giggles, “it seems I have fallen for you.”

She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully in the chest, “Oh, how original!” she chuckled, “Come on, let’s hurry.”

They found their footing and brushed the dirt and leaves from their clothes.  He followed her to the stable and was almost surprised to see their horses packed for a trip into town.  He had spent enough time with Sorcha to know that she was predictably unpredictable.  He had accepted the fact that she was prone to doing crazy things, and if he were to be honest, he enjoyed her eccentricities.

She handed him Morchuise’s reins and motioned for him to follow, and together they led their animals past the sleeping Brother at the gates and along the winding path which led to the peacefully lit town.

“We have to bring supplies in the morning,” Sorcha started, “but no one said what _time_ of the morning.  We are going to drop these off with a nice letter saying ‘sorry we missed you’ and then… the night _and_ day are ours!”  She let out a maniacal little giggle and tented her fingers in front of her.

Sebastian vehemently approved of her plan.  It had been way too long since they were able to let loose and have some actual fun, and not Chantry fun like “Who can stay silent the longest?” and “What would Andraste do?”.

He took her by the hand and they walked the path together to the healer’s canopy.  Leaving the supplies out of sight from thieving eyes, they attached the note written in Sorcha’s beautiful hand and quickly made their way to the tavern.

They entered through the back entrance, and after visiting Allan for a couple of brandies, they entered the back room to join in the revelry.  Sorcha and Sebastian had felt quite comfortable at the tavern; most of the townspeople adored them enough to keep quiet about their presence, and they paid the tavern keeper well enough that he would never think about betraying his most illustrious benefactors.  Here at the tavern, they were less inhibited and more themselves.

They sat at the card table and bought in for the next round of Diamondback.  The drinks were flowing, the purse was growing, and the mood was heating up; Sorcha could barely keep her hands off of Sebastian; while she drank with one hand, she grabbed his cock with the other.  He was only a man, and a man could not tolerate that kind of teasing for very long.

“You will suffer for your actions, Lady Trevelyan.” He whispered into her ear, as he grabbed her hand and moved it over his erection.

Her cup to her lips, she smirked and grasped his cock through his trousers, squeezing just enough to make him bite his lip and shift in his seat.

“Are you threatening me, Lord Vael?” she breathed into his ear, her voice raspy with desire.

“I don’t threaten…” he bit her ear as he moaned softly, and she had had enough.  Unwilling to wait a moment longer for his cock to fill her, she folded her terrible hand, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and Sebastian’s arm, and began making a bee-line for their room.  Sebastian rose from the table (never more thankful for an untucked tunic) and bowed graciously to their hosts before _very_ quickly following her.

As soon as their door was locked, Sorcha was ripping at Sebastian’s clothes, frantically trying to expose his divine flesh.  He stood still, refusing to help her.

“You have no idea what I’m going to do to you, demoness.”

Her gaze turned predatory.  “Why don’t you enlighten me then?”

He moved a hand to the back of her head and fisted her long, loose waves, pulling her hair hard enough to elicit a hiss from her glistening lips.

He angled his head and whispered into her ear, “Are you sure this is what you want, my darling?”he tugged her locks just a bit tighter, making sure that she understood his point.  “I do not intend to be gentle.” 

She nodded vehemently, her chest heaving for breath, “Maker, yes. Command me.”

He placed a kiss on her temple before pulling away from her, his expression now one of power and dominance.

“Your clothes.  Take them off.  Now.” He growled with his teeth bared.

He held fast to her hair as she unhooked her corset and slid her dress from her shoulders; the fine fabric pooled on the floor in a crumpled heap.  She stood before him in only her smalls and a breast band, her head tilted slightly from his fist in her hair.  She eyed him defiantly and hungrily, needing him to take her in the most savage of ways.

“All of them.”  He nodded to her underclothes and she obeyed with feigned unwillingness.  She suddenly felt vulnerable, but that was quickly overtaken by her arousal, spurred by Sebastian’s tongue running over his perfect lips and the gleam of insatiable desire in his piercing blue eyes.

She reached for him, but he stepped back and slapped her hand away.  “I will make you beg for it.”

A smirk rose on her lips and she held his gaze, a fire burned in her eyes the likes of which he had never seen.  His cock throbbed at the thought of quenching her hot, delicious desire.  He let go of her hair and walked over to the table, grabbed a glass and as he poured himself a whiskey, he commanded her again.

“Get on the bed.”  She turned to walk to their bed but his regal voice stopped her stone still.

“Do not turn your back to me!  I am your prince!  Who do you think you are?”

Sorcha almost couldn’t hide how much that turned her on, she turned and bowed deeply in deference and in her softest, most innocent voice, she replied, “I am your dirty little whore, my lord.”

Sebastian gripped his glass so tightly that it should have shattered.  His heart nearly leapt from his chest and his breathing quickened.  He almost couldn’t hide how much that turned him on.

Sorcha slowly stepped backwards toward the bed, still bowing and holding out her hands in obeisance.  Once the backs of her knees touched the soft bedding, she climbed backwards onto the bed, her gaze never faltering.  She was laid out for him like an offering to the god of carnal pleasure, propped up on her elbows and staring at him smolderingly.

Sebastian did not move a step toward the bed.  He leaned against the table, his arms were folded over his chest and legs were crossed in front of him.

“You have been misbehaving.  What do you think we should do about that, my dirty little whore?”

“Punish me, my lord.”  She tugged at her bottom lip and caressed her perfect tits with a freed hand.

“Put the pillows behind your back,” he ordered.

She bowed her eyes reverently and propped herself up against their pillows.

“Open your legs, mydirty whore.”

“As you command, my lord.”  Sorcha put her fingers lightly on her knees, and very slowly parted her legs until her outer thighs rested on the mattress.

His eyes roved over her so hungrily that she thought he was going to rend her flesh.

“Now touch yourself.  Slowly.”

She lowered a hand to her core and cupped her mound with her palm.  Her fingers slid effortlessly over her slick opening and into her glistening folds.  Her eyes rolled back in her head at her hot wetness as she created perfect friction.

“Eyes on me, whore!”  Sebastian’s demands were making her delirious, his voice was making her so wet that her entire hand was coated in her slickness.  She lifted her eyes to meet his, her gaze begging him to take her.

Sebastian poured himself another drink very nonchalantly, and he turned back to her with feigned indifference.

“Fuck yourself.”

For the first time in her life, Sorcha was going to allow someone to say that to her without breaking their teeth.  With one hand pinching and teasing her hard nipple, she entered herself with the other, her two pretty fingers fucking herself slowly while the prince of Starkhaven watched.  Her back arched and her eyes closed in her bliss, her fingers shining with her wetness.

“Look at me!”

His gaze was feral; her beautiful face was flushed and her lips were twisted in pleasure, and he could barely hold himself together.

She moaned his name, and the prince had had about as much as he could take.  He finished his drink in one final swallow, and set his glass on the table.  He began removing his own clothing without his eyes ever leaving the magnificent woman lying on the bed in front of him. He leaned down to remove his boots, and the sight before him was indescribable.  He was at the perfect position to watch Sorcha pleasure herself, seeing her opening stretch each time she pushed her fingers in deeper, and he watched her glistening juices trail slowly from her slit to her ass.  He fumbled with his boots for a moment before standing to remove his shirt, which he tossed across the room, and his trousers and smalls laid crumpled on the floor beneath him.

He climbed onto the bed and rested on his knees next to her face, he stroked his impossibly hard cock while he watched her intensely.  He leaned closer to her, the tip of his manhood was almost touching her lips.

“Open your mouth.”

She smirked and obeyed.  She licked his tip and her tongue swirled over his slit.  He stroked himself slowly as she wrapped her lips around him, sucking gently as her tongue danced over his sensitive flesh.  A guttural moan close to a roar burst from his lips as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth.  She whimpered as he grabbed her hair, her fingers still working her wetness, circling her center with perfect pressure.

“Do you want this cock, little whore?”

“Maker, yes, I want it!” she gasped as she came up for air.

“It won’t be the Maker fucking you until you scream.  I say again, do you want this cock, little whore?”

“More than anything, my lord, I want your cock.  I need you to fuck me!”  She sucked him harder and faster, taking him deeper until her jaw popped.

“I think you’re lying, whore.  I don’t believe you.” His breath hitched and he bit his lip.

Sorcha begged and pleaded, “My lord, please, _please_ , I’m begging you!  Please fill me with your huge cock! Please, my prince!”

Sebastian smiled a devilish smile.

“On your knees. Now.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Sorcha rolled over onto her hands and knees, her face on the bed and her ass in the air.  Sebastian positioned himself behind her and teased her impossibly wet opening, his length throbbing in response.

Sorcha whined in protest, “Fuck me hard, my lord. I’ll scream your name as I come on your cock!”

“Yes you will, dirty little whore.”  He slapped her ass and she squealed in painful pleasure before he drove himself into her so forcefully that her neck craned against the bed.

Sebastian was animalistic; he grunted and hissed with each thrust into her tight, wet core.  Sorcha gasped and mewled each time his balls slapped against her center, and he fucked her so hard that she had nearly been shoved off the bed.

Sorcha couldn’t control herself any longer, she felt herself tightening around him, and she quivered and moaned loudly.

“Did I say you could come before me?”  He slapped her on the ass again, leaving a reddened hand print, and reached forward to grab her hair, which he pulled back just enough to lift her torso off the bed.

“No, my… FUCK!  No, my lord!” She couldn’t take much more of this before she would lose herself.

“You come when I tell you to, whore.”  Sebastian quickened his pace and increased his ferocity.  Sorcha’s moans quickly became screams of pleasure that rose over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  “Your climax is mine, just as YOU are mine!”

He drove himself deeper and fucked her harder until he felt the hot tension uncoil from his loins; he reached around with his free hand and worked her center as he pulled on her hair.

“Scream for me as I come inside you!”  Sorcha didn’t need to be told twice.

Her voice rang free and loud as they came together.  She screamed his name as he filled her with his hot seed, and his moans carried as loudly as hers.

They both collapsed on the bed, deliriously satisfied.  They laid there facing one another, and Sebastian lifted his hand to move a stray lock of hair from across her face.  His expression was filled with awe and his lidded eyes flitted across her smiling face.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Fuck no! We need to do that more often!” she giggled.

He chuckled softly and pulled her close.  “Whatever you wish, my darling. I am yours.”  He kissed her sweetly and held his forehead to hers, she closed her eyes and a contented sigh passed between her perfect lips.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, blissfully unaware that in a few short hours they would have to return to their prison of propriety.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, there's more where that came from!! This work is an excerpt from my long fic "Peacekeepers and Champions". Please check it out! <3 <3


End file.
